Red Vasaeken Dragon
If one unexpectedly comes across a wild vasaeken dragon, there's no cause for fear. Of course the natural reaction is to panic – after all, these creatures tower over most trees. and can kill with great ease. Despite their intimidating talons and teeth, however, these companions are known to be gentle creatures. They prefer fruits and leaves over fresh meat, and spend their time searching for rare rocks and jewels rather than hunting. Any item that catches their interest will end up in one of their lairs, carefully organized and polished. Woe to anyone who dares steal from a vasaeken dragon – their vengeance is swift and unforgettable. The thief usually ends up stuck in a very tall tree, and is forced to make a long, hard descent. But should a vasaeken dragon spot a lost traveler, or someone in need of aid, they will find some way to pass the information on to their magi. Although these companions remain far from human settlements, they bond well with their human companions. They are most social during the warmest parts of the year. In the summertime, vasaeken dragons laze about on rocks like lizards, and their scales grow warm enough to burn. Vasaeken dragons dislike colder seasons, and remain in their homes to escape the snow. Like most other dragons, they make their homes in caves that they find or carve from the earth. These dens are always cleverly hidden, often covered in vines or placed under waterfalls. This suits them well, for other dragons do not have much love for them. Other dragons will tolerate the presence of vasaeken dragons, but will not interact with them. Their paths seldom cross, for these companions rarely leave the heart of the forest. Egg This red egg is covered in scales, and a small wing has emerged from its side. Hatchling With other companions, there are typically several books on how to raise them, and what to expect. Though volumes about vasaeken dragons do exist, they are not very useful. This is because every vasaeken dragon hatchling is quite unique, and no two are alike. Some are very playful, always looking for something to entertain them, while others are more solitary. How one raises them differs greatly, though an offering of a ripe fruit seldom goes amiss. Adult As soon as a vasaeken dragon has learned the power of flight, it is considered an adult. Fully grown vasaeken dragons are very concerned with constructing their homes, and most of their attention is put to searching for materials. Males in particular are obsessed with creating the perfect homes, because the more beautiful and elaborate their caves are, the more interested female dragons become. Shiny rocks, odd bits of jewelry, and bright cloths are the most coveted items. More adventurous males looking to impress a mate will sometimes go to extremes during courtship. They swoop down over the castle, snatching up a pumpkin, or anything that catches their attention. This causes a great deal of wind, and startles people and companions alike. Several people have taken on the habit of ducking inside nearby buildings whenever shadows pass overhead. Though they can fly just as well as other varieties of dragons, blank dragons rarely fly long distances. Adult vasaeken dragons are very attached to their forests, and are hesitant to leave their favorite perches on the largest trees. The most interesting thing about these companions are their magical powers. They differ from dragon to dragon, and are greatly varied based on their personalities. While most companions share the same powers, these dragons have endless skills. Particularly introverted dragons may be able to turn invisible, while compassionate ones are able to heal. These powers lie dormant until a hatchling has achieved flight, but one can speculate what their powers will be based on the dragon's preferences. Breeding Additional Information * No. 350 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (November 2012) * Released: November 1, 2012 * Artist: Xenomorph * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Dragons Category:Vasaeken Dragons